Introvertidos
by Just me and my shadows
Summary: Porque ambos solo eran un par de introvertidos, que solo necesitaban encontrar a la persona correcta para poder ser felices.


_**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, solo he jugado un poco con el para ver que salía xD**_

* * *

.

.

Tiempo. Las personas siempre estaban pensando preocupadas por el tiempo; como pasarlo, con quién pasarlo, como pasaba tan rápido y eso te llevaba a crecer o envejecer... francamente estúpido, pensaba una chica mirando distraidamente mirando por la ventana del salón, escuchaba como el profesor daba una explicación, pero solo era un ruido de fondo, ella ya sabía al dedillo lo que el hombre explicaba. Así como en el tiempo la gente tiende a pensar en la soledad y en como evitarla, ella en cambio la aceptaba gustosa, disfrutar de la soledad era a veces mejor que andar con una pila de personas que apenas y sabían tu nombre. Suspiró y fijó la vista al frente de la sala, pero se sorprendió al notar al profesor Marco frente a ella y al resto de la clase mirándola.

\- _**Tal vez tenga mejores cosas que pensar señorita, pero usted ha venido a mi clase a atender lo que yo diga y dudo que haya escuchado nada de lo que he dicho el día de hoy**_ \- como odiaba cuando usaba esa voz sarcásticamente dulce, pero prefirió cortar por lo sano.

\- _**Usted explicaba las fases de la mitosis y la meiosis señor...** _\- y repitió casi palabra a palabra todo lo que el maestro había dicho en los últimos minutos, su entrenamiento resultaba realmente útil en estas ocasiones.

\- _**Muy bien**_ \- dijo el hombre con rabia mientras enrojecía - **_espero que sea igual de lista en el examen_** \- sin decir mas volvió al frente para proseguir con su perorata, la muchacha se limitó a asentir y seguir pensando lo que le daba la gana.

Nicole Lombard era una de las mejores estudiantes de la gran escuela privada de la campiña Siciliana, una institución para jóvenes de gran capacidad y futuros herederos de grandes empresas, cosa que a la chica poco le importaba. Hija de espías de alto grado del gobierno Italiano había aprendido desde su mas tierna infancia que confiar demasiado en las personas podía tener catastróficas consecuencias o incluso la muerte, como les había pasado a sus padres al ser traicionados por sus "mejores amigos", por ello no confiaba en nadie y se escondía tras una elaborada fachada que repelía a todos... o a casi todos. Al terminar su clase y para evitar la habitual advertencia del profesor Marcos, fue la primera en abandonar la sala, caminó hasta su casillero para tomar los materiales de la siguiente clase, estaba absorta en ello cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

\- **_¡Nicole!_** \- se giró y al ver quién era sonrió, una de las pocas sonrisas que esbozaba en la escuela.

-**_ Layla_** \- dijo a modo de saludo a la chica que se acercaba, una morena alta, de ojos grises y sonrisa traviesa; su única y mejor amiga.

\- _**¿Cómo estás?**_ \- dijo palmeandole la cabeza con confianza la recién llegada.

\- _**Estoy bien** _\- apartó de un manotazo la mano de su amiga al tiempo que gruñía - _**sabes que odio que hagas eso.**_

\- _**¡Pero si eres adorable y no puedo evitarlo!** _\- contestó con fingido dramatismo, pero lo cierto es que lo era, esa cara con dulces ojos marrón claro con largas pestañas enmarcados por una cabellera castaña con muchos reflejos dorados y broncíneos, su piel clara y suave y por supuesto su altura, poco mas d 1,50... sin duda era una chica adorable.

-**_ Ya cállate y vamonos a clases_** \- dió por zanjado el tema, aunque era obvio que Nicole hacía lo posible por ser distante con el mundo y poner gruesos muros, por ello Layla se preguntaba si no se sentiría sola a veces, al ser hija de una familia con grandes empresas se pensaría que era alguien solitaria pero sus padres habían pasado cada segundo posible con ella, dándole amor y cariño... había trabado amistad con Nicole a base de perseverancia, y porque fue la única que vió sus hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza, por ello no le importaba nada mientras pudiera hacerla reír o enojar, todo porque no tuviera esa triste expresión.

-**_ Claro_** \- sonrió la morena mientras acompasaba su ritmo al de la mas baja y caminaban charlando de otras cosas.

El día pasó como un borrón, pero así eran todos para Nicole por lo que no le tomaba importancia. Llegó a su casa y colgó su chaqueta en un perchero, dejó sus llaves en la mesa del recibidor y se puso las pantuflas que acostumbraba usar en casa.

\- _**Estoy en casa**_ \- dijo en voz alta, pero no había nadie para responderle, solo el eco.

Caminó por toda la casa ordenando y poniendo cosas en su lugar, en su habitación hizo un orden mas prolijo y tendió la cama, se cambió la ropa de escuela por unas sencillas mallas negras de deporte y una camiseta del mismo tono, se dirigió a la que fuera por tantos años la habitación de sus padres y entró sin pena, se dirigió a un interruptor bajo la mesita de noche de su madre y lo presionó, una puerta invisible se abrió en una pared lateral revelando una pequeña escalera por la que se deslizó con gracia. Abajo era todo oscuridad, pero llevaba años llendo a ese lugar por lo que sin esfuerzo encendió las luces; el arsenal de armas que había en ese lugar era sin duda envidiable para quien entendiera de armamento, dos de las grandes paredes parecían estar tapizadas en todo tipo de pistolas, rifles y sobretodo cuchillos. Nicole se dirigió naturalmente a tomar 5 de los que lucían mas filosos y con una elegancia y fluidez casi desconcertante los lanzó a unos blancos de la pared mas lejana, acertando a todos en marcas previas, sonrió mientras ponía su música a alto volumen y comenzaba a entrenar. Tomó las agujas pequeñas y con la misma gracia anterior lanzó hacia el muñeco de anatomía acertandole de lleno en la frente, cuando hubo lanzado gran cantidad de cuchillos y agujas (y luego de devolverlos a su sitio) tomó su arma favorita: su arco, lo acarició con delicadeza y comenzó a disparar a todos los blancos del lugar dando siempre en el medio de la diana, como amaba su arco. Dos horas de entrenamiento fueron suficientes para Nicole, quien desconectó la música y subió pensando en la cena y una ducha.

El día siguiente trajo una sorpresa, un nuevo chico llegaba a su clase y ella como siempre se mantuvo apática mientras el resto era un hervidero de expectativas, lo cual le parecía ridículo. El recién llegado era un peliplateado, de ojos verdes, alto y de piel clara, tenía su misma edad (16) por lo que supuso que era normal, lo miró solo una vez y luego decidió dejarlo en paz, ser el nuevo a veces podía ser muy problemático o eso suponía ella.

Gokudera Hayato no se sentía precisamente felíz, había sido decidido que viajara medio año antes que los demás a Italia para preparar el camino y aprender todo lo que fuera necesario para cuando su querido Décimo y los otros bastardos (como el los llamaba) viajaran definitivamente a Italia para asumir sus roles, estaba realmente frustrado pero no diría nada de nada, el Décimo confiaba en é y no le defraudaría. Ser el nuevo estaba hartandolo, se debatía entre lanzarles dinamita o no, pero sabía los problemas que le causaría a Tsuna si lo hacía... todos lo miraban como si fuera alguna excentricidad rara o algo así, todos menos la chica sentada al final junto a la ventana, ella solo le había mirado una vez y le había dejado tranquilo, algo que agradecer suponía. Al final del día había decidido que entraría en el club de ajedrez, porque el club era obligatorio y porque era el mas vacío según había averiguado, llegó a la sala donde se impartía puntualmente y entró luego de tocar, dentro solo había una persona: su compañera de clase que apenas le había mirado, ambos se sorprendieron pero también eran expertos en caras de poker.

\- _**Hola**_ \- saludó él - **_¿es aquí el club de ajedrez?_**

\- _**Hola, si aquí es**_ \- la voz de la chica era clara y llena de matices, por un minuto se preguntó como sería cantando.

\- _**Ya**_ \- ¿como se supone que alargas la conversación?- **_y... ¿los otros miembros?_**

-**_ ¿No lo sabías?_** \- preguntó ella volviendo a hundir la nariz en el libro que leía antes de su llegada - _**en este club solo estoy yo, el maestro no debe tardar en llegar.**_

-**_ Ya veo..._** \- el chico sabia que había poca gente pero nunca pensó que nadie mas que ella. Menos de dos minutos después entró un anciano, ella se levantó de un salto y le ayudó a sentarse en el escritorio con cariño, una variación gigante en su expresión pensó Gokudera.

\- **_Porfesor Roberto, este chico quiere ingresar al club_** \- le explicó cuando miró a Hayato.

\- **_Si, ya me dijeron en dirección_** \- dijo amablemente el anciano, rió entre dientes - **_aunque dudo que pueda vencerte alguien._**

\- _**¿Qué dice?**_ \- ohoh, el anciano acababa de pinchar el amor propio del muchacho.

\- **_Nadie ha podido ganarle nunca a Nicole desde que le enseñé el ajedrez, pero si quieres puedes intentarlo_** \- una sonrisa del hombre fue todo lo que necesitó Gokudera para instalarse frente al tablero ya preparado y desafiar con la mirada a la chica, esta suspiró y se sentó tranquila.

Fue el juego mas interesante que el anciano hubiera visto, el chico jugaba tranquilo y sin mayores problemas, pero no se comparaba a la tranquilidad que lucía Nicole, cuando la partida ya pasaba de una hora la muchacha empezó a desarmar la guardia de Hayato, finalizando con un espectacular jaque mate.

\- **_Jaque mate_** \- dijo sin cambiar el tono de voz indiferente.

\- **_Imposible... esta es la primera vez que me ganan_** \- Gokudera no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar.

\- **_Te lo dije_** \- canturreó el viejo.

\- **_Ya debo irme profesor, mis clases de cello empiezan en media hora_** \- musitó la chica.

\- **_Claro hija, ve con cuidado_** \- unos segundos después quedaban solo los dos hombres en el lugar - **_sin duda Nicole es una chica interesante, pero no ha sido nunca feliz, sabes? Creo que tu entiendes de sufrimiento_** \- al ver que Hayato lo miraba añadió - **_ser viejo te da mas sabiduría, aunque no lo creas. Solo digo que ustedes son similares hasta en la forma de jugar ajedrez_** \- luego de decir eso se esfumó.

El club de ajedrez se convirtió para Gokudera en refugio y en centro de entretención, llevaba ya un mes en el y había conseguido ver diminutas sonrisas de la muchacha, además de que en ocasiones al viejo se le iba la lengua y contaba cosas de la chica, haciendo que se interesara un poco en ella, a pesar de que no había ganado ni una sola vez se divertía mucho, demasiado la verdad para ser ella una desconocida, pero ese día algo iba a cambiar. Ella se había marchado antes y estaba cerrando el club cuando escuchó una bella melodía, era dulce pero el trasfondo era afligido, de esas tristezas apabullantes que no te dejan... la pieza era hermosa por lo que siguió el sonido hasta una pequeña aula desierta, excepto por ¿Nicole? La chica tocaba un violoncello lustroso y de presencia antiguo, tocaba con los ojos cerrados y la música parecía surgir de ella misma, Gokudera no supo cuanto rato estuvo ahí, solo fue consciente cuando la vió abandonar el aula por la otra salida y caminaba fuera de la escuela, el invierno había acortado los días asi que estaba bastante oscuro al salir, pero ella caminaba impasible, pero él se sintió intranquilo ¿y si le pasaba algo? ¿Por qué eso le importaba? Irritado consigo mismo la siguió, en una calle particularmente llena la perdió, hasta que se fijó en un callejón lateral, lo alcanzó y lo que vió le dejó helado: tres tipos la acorralaban y uno de ellos sostenía su violonccelo, se iba a acercar con las llamas ya pujando por salir de su anillo cuando la voz de ella fria como nunca la oyó le detuvo.

\- **_Suéltenme y devuélvanme eso y dejaré todo aquí, si no aténganse a las consecuencias_** \- dijo con voz tranquila. Los tipos rieron y uno de ellos hizo algo que lo llevaría a un terrible final.

\- **_¿que suelte esto? Claro_** \- Gokudera vió en cámara lenta como el instrumento caía y se escuchaba un crujido seco, pero la expresión de Nicole era desgarradora: tristeza y rabia deformaban su rostro.

\- **_NO!_** \- gritó con dolor, pero se soltó dando sendos tirones a los otros dos hombres, metió una mano en su mochila y les miró con una ira homicida - **_Desearan no haber nacido_** \- un movimiento y el chico que tirara su valioso instrumento tenía un cuchillo incrustado en la cara, su grito ahogado advirtió muy tarde a sus amigos que apenas segundos después tenían puñales en su pecho, el golpe había sido mortal. Nicole se acercó hacia el causante de su dolor y lanzó agujas a puntos dolorosos, el hombre intentó gritar pero ella hábilmente había lanzado una aguja a las cuerdas vocales - **_supongo que mi padre no aprobaría lo que estoy haciendo, pero ese violoncello es lo único que tengo para recordarle, te lo advertí_** \- sin mayor ceremonia clavó el ultimo puñal en el pecho del hombre agonizante, fue ahí que notó horrorizada como Gokudera la observaba.

\- **_Vamos_** \- dijo el chico tirándola de un brazo mientras le ponía su chaqueta para ocultar las manchas rojas que la cubrían y tomaba con la otra el malogrado instrumento, caminó por calles secundarias hasta que preguntó - **_¿Dónde vives?_**

\- **_A 4 manzanas en esa dirección_** \- dijo señalando distraídamente unas calles laterales, caminaron en silencio, ella pensaba en el por qué el chico no la interrogaba o le preguntaba nada, al llegar a casa abrió la puerta y le invitó a entrar con la mirada - **_Voy a cambiarme, la cocina está en esa puerta_** \- dijo sin mirarle - **_en esa puerta de ahí_** \- señaló una puerta negra.

\- **_Bien_** \- fue la respuesta de Hayato.

Nicole se cambió de ropa sin poder pensar una excusa coherente que darle a su compañero de clases y del club... no era la clase de cosas que estaba acostumbrada a responder o contar, pero el chico le parecía interesante al grado de que le había observado mas de la cuenta, se había sorprendido al notar la punzada de ¿celos? que experimentaba cuando todas las chicas intentaban atraer su atención, aunque sin éxito. Luego de ponerse un sencillo vestido de verano de color naranja y un chaleco blanco junto a sus amadas pantuflas bajó. Le sorprendió encontrar una taza de té esperándola en su cocina.

\- **_Quiero una explicación_** \- dijo el chico sin mirarla acusadoramente, de hecho actuaba casi amable.

\- **_Bien_** \- la muchacha había tomado una decisión - **_Soy hija de unos ex espías que ya fallecieron, ellos me habían entrenado desde mucho antes pero murieron, fueron asesinados en un acto de traición por quienes fueran sus mejores amigos, lo que viste hoy fue el uso de mi entrenamiento por perder los estribos, he perdido el único objeto que me hace sentir cerca de papá_** \- finalizó, había explicado de forma clara y consisa.

\- **_Ya veo_** \- el chico bebió su té - _**ya decía yo que no eras una mujer estúpida**_ \- sonrió.

\- _**¿No te sorprendes?**_ \- ella estaba atónita, el muchacho seguía tranquilo a pesar de su revelación.

-**_ N__o, de hecho me esperaba una respuesta así_** \- dijo aún tranquilo - **_tu estilo de pelea es de los mejores que he visto._**

-**_ No entiendo_** \- definitivamente estaba confusa.

-**_ Pertenezco a la mafia_** \- fue la escueta respuesta de él.

\- _**Ya**_ \- supuso que no era de extrañarse, pero se permitió sonreír.

En los siguientes meses Nicole y Gokudera se volvieron amigos, ambos eran reacios a hablar de ellos mismos pero se comunicaban bastante bien, llegado un momento se contaron sus respectivas vidas y se enseñaron técnicas; él la maravilló con su precisión con sus dinamitas, ella con su precisión aún con las mas pequeñas agujas, su amistad se fortalecía y las derrotas de Gokudera en el ajedrez aumentaban, pero ambos se daban cuenta que su amistad se encaminaba a algo mas, Gokudera maldecía a diario y ella no, Gokudera fumaba y ella no, Gokudera tenía muchos defectos que ella no, pero de alguna manera comenzaban a complementarse. Ese día el muchacho de ojos verdes la invitó a su casa, era un pequeño departamento y sería la primera vez que fuera, así que aceptó. Caminaron luego de comprar comida y charlando sobre el día de clases, al llegar ella reparó en que habían fotos en las paredes: aparecía un castaño con cabello en punta, un moreno de ojos color ámbar, un hombre con tonfas, un chico con una tirita en la nariz, un hombre y una mujer de peinado como piña, un chico con traje de vaca, otros niños, una mujer pelirosa, una mujer castaña y un hombre con fedora, en todas se les veía como en vida cotidiana: riendo, comiendo o hasta peleando, pero se les veía felices.

\- _**Oye Hayato...**_ \- la chica iba a preguntar algo cuando reparó en el estuche que él sostenía - ¿qué es eso?

\- _**Me pediste que tirara esto luego de lo que pasó, pero lo mandé a reparar por ti**_ \- se lo tendió con un pequeño sonrojo y sin mirarle de frente. La joven lo tomó casi con miedo y sonrió al abrirlo, pues estaba en perfecto estado, tan lustroso como siempre.

\- _**Gracias Hayato**_ \- dijo ella besandole brevemente en la mejilla, haciendo que ahora fuera un furioso rojo el que le acompañara.

-_** Toca para mi**_ \- dijo él de impulso.

\- _**¿Algo en especial?**_ \- fue la respuesta de ella mientras se sentaba con el instrumento acomodado en su regazo.

\- _**La pieza que tocaste ese día en que todo pasó**_ \- dijo desviando la mirada. La muchacha sonriendo tocó la pieza, esa que desbordaba dulzura y tristeza por partes iguales, pero ella lucía una sonrisa deslumbrante en su cara mientras seguía tranquila, luego de unos minutos acabó.

\- _**Estaré eternamente en deuda contigo por esto Hayato**_ \- dijo sonriendo nuevamente, el muchacho solo pensó en lo linda que se veía al sonreír y sin pensarlo mucho se inclinó y rozó sus labios suavemente con los de ella.

\- **_Me gusta esa idea del tiempo_** \- dijo al separarse mientras ella se sonrojaba.

\- _**Supongo que a mi también**_ \- musitó ella.

Se sonrieron, ambos siempre habían sido unos solitarios, pero ahora habían encontrado a otra persona con quien compartir sus soledades, alguien ue les acompañara en minutos difíciles y les amara, alguien por quien ser mejor.

.

.

* * *

**_Este one-shot va dedicado a _nicole** **o.0  
****_Espero y te haya gustado n.n  
_****_Y perdón si si Gokudera me quedó muy OOC  
_****_Gracias por leer._**

**_G._**


End file.
